


After the Looking Glass

by Elphie_Small



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphie_Small/pseuds/Elphie_Small
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After something happens between Alice and Mirana on their way to save the Hatter that surprises them both, things change between them, and not in the good way. Staying in Underland for good this time Alice knows it needs to be discussed, but then things never go the way one would suspect. Not even in Wonderland. And as the pain for Alice grows, she doesn't realize for a moment that it's just as bad for the Queen. But when you put something off, it gets harder and harder to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter here, the prologue really, is a rewrite of my previous fic 'You're Important to Me'  
> Originally it was just the first in a series of short stories. But has since been reworked into the opening of a long one. Hope you all enjoy.

During the Looking Glass

 

Alice had barely felt the other woman's hands on her back when she suddenly found herself being flung through the air, Mirana having shoved her away moments before a swarm of paper birds came down on the Queen, surrounding her in a flurry of parchment and wings.

Scrambling to her feet, Alice found she had been thrown farther then it should of been possible. But then she had heard time and again of Mirana's power, so she shouldn't of been surprised really.

"Mirana!" Alice cried out, the surprise at how far she'd been thrown disappearing all at once, replaced by a profound fear that gripped her heart, when she caught sight of the swarm of paper birds thrashing around her. It was all so thick she could scarcely see the Queen, Mirana, who she had felt a deep connection with since returning to Underland again that she couldn't quite work out yet.

Putting that aside though Alice began to run towards her, unsure of what she'd do, but knowing she couldn't do nothing, only stopping when she heard Mirana's beautifully lilting voice call out to her from within the chaos, "Don't Alice! You mustn't risk it! Tarrant needs you now!"

Alice heard the Queens words, and something she was sure Mirana didn't want her to as it broke her heart to hear. Pain laced every word, pain which she had tried to hide but which Alice could still detect. The paper birds were not only surrounding Mirana, they were attacking her.

"I can't leave you! There must be something - Can't you control them? Make them disperse, I've seen you do so before!" Alice begged, the knowledge that Mirana was suffering through each passing second almost to much for her to bare.

Alice heard Mirana's breathe hitch from within the swarm before she answered, "I could, in time - oh what a poor word choice considering." Mirana lamented with a chuckle, somehow keeping her odd sense of humor despite the pain biting at her. "He must of caused them to attack as such, and however he did so makes it difficult for me to disperse them at the moment." Alice heard Mirana let out a gasp then before she continued, "But that doesn't matter now! If you don't save Tarrant from my Sister and Time, then everything we have accomplished for the good people of Underland will be undone. I am not whats important here Alice! You must go!"

As Mirana's last words echoed out Alice saw the woman collapse with the paper bird constant attack, and knew without a moments hesitation that she could never leave Mirana no matter how much she asked it of her.

But Alice didn't know what she could even do. They had chosen to cut through the Fields of Papierr as it was one of the more peaceful areas in Underland, or it was supposed to be at least.

Glancing around as quickly as she could all Alice saw were the endless fields where the paper products of Underland were grown, paper, parchment, cardboard strangely enough, and several others that she didn't even recognize and supposed were unique to this world.

That's when she noticed them hidden among the tall sheets, it made no sense for them to be here Alice thought, dashing towards the sticks as fast as she could, though this was Underland.

Grabbing onto the first match she reached, Alice pushed into it with the tip of her boot, and snapped the it off from the rest before turning back towards Mirana and the birds, hoping that in Underland half the matches in a pack weren't duds like the ones back home.

Swallowing down her nerves Alice dashed forward. Striking the match against the ground as she went, Alice felt temporary relief wash over her as the tip lit, and before she knew it she was within striking distance of the birds.

Swinging the match into the swarm the moment she was able, Alice watched as a number of the paper birds caught fire and crumbled into ash. Continuing to swipe the match through the slowly dwindling swarm, Alice watched as more and more caught fire with each swing, Mirana growing more and more visible as the seconds past and the birds either crumbled away into ash, or scattered, fear overtaking whatever Time had done to them.

Taking one last tired swing Alice set ablaze the last of the birds that hadn't already scattered, jamming the match into the ground to snuff it out before gratefully sinking to the ground beside Mirana.

The Queen sat there breathing heavily, one leg was under her, the other splayed out at her side. Her face was still down turned, but Alice could already see numerous cuts scattered over her dress, and several drops of blood that caused a sick feeling to rise up in her at what Time had caused.

"Mirana?" Alice whispered, hoping the woman was ok and able to answer, something which she did not have to wait long to discover, "Not that I don't appreciate it truly," Mirana began, eyes still looking down, clearly uncomfortable at the moment, and possibly uncomfortable for feeling uncomfortable, something which despite their limited time together Alice knew she wasn't used to.

"But why would you risk that?" Mirana asked, finally looking up and causing Alice to feel tears well up behind her eyes at the sight of a multitude of still bleeding paper cuts dotting her face. "I told you I'm not important Alice, not with all that is at stake. Saving me is meaningless if we are unable to save Tarrant."

Alice is silent for a moment then as she takes in what Mirana had said, tearing off the puffed out lace at the end of her sleeve and begins to dab gently at the bleeding cuts on Mirana's face. The silence between them went on for several minutes before Alice finally finished and placed the blood stained rag on the ground, before looking back into the others woman's eyes.

Alice proceeds to break the silence then, saying something that surprises both Mirana, and in truth herself, "That'll never be true, you'll always be important to me Mirana. I could never leave you behind."

Surprise quickly flashes across Mirana's usually composed expression, and without even thinking about it Alice unexpectedly leans in and presses her lips to Mirana's own.

A feeling of shock explodes within Mirana's thoughts before they quickly dissipate as she falls deeply into the kiss, her eyes slowly closing as she places a hand on the back of Alice's neck as she sinks into the feeling slowly filling her, and the taste of her lips which Mirana never knew she could want so fiercely, gripping Alice's hair tight and feeling her press in against her fervently.

Releasing a moan into Mirana as the other woman grips her hair Alice immediately knows she needs more, wrapping her arms around the other woman and pushing into her, the feeling of their bodies pressed together burning through her as just like Mirana she slowly becomes intoxicated on the taste of the others lips.

Unknown to either, this was the first kiss for both, the first real, passion filled kiss. Alice's fingers dug into Mirana's back, the feeling even through her dress causing a gasp to escape from her lips, which breaks the kiss momentarily, Alice biting down on Mirana's lower lip, bringing a moan rising up from within her, before she shoves Alice off of her and onto the ground.

Mirana is on top of Alice for only a moment, staring down at her hungrily with clouded eyes before suddenly regaining her senses and scrambling off the other woman in embarrassment. Alice noting from her position that even in such a state Mirana still moved as gracefully as ever, it wasn't human how she always managed that, it was one of the things she knew made her love the queen.

Alice sat up a bit to quick after that thought surfaced, could she love Mirana? They had hardly spent any time together, far to little to truly know one another. But what had just happened, despite the fierceness of it, something which Alice had never thought herself possible of, it was the most blissful feeling she had ever experienced.

But did she love her? That was to complicated to figure out right now, though bringing two fingers to her lips Alice couldn't help the small smile that spread across them, looking over at Mirana who was currently straightening out her dress with the palms of her hands, the normally snow pale skin of her cheeks now burning a bright red.

Standing up then, Alice flattens down her own dress before offering Mirana her hand, the queen only hesitating for a moment before taking it, Alice helping her get to her feet the moment she does so, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before Mirana turns away and motions for them to continue.

Alice watches for a moment as Mirana gracefully leads the way, noting that the red in her cheeks was still there.

Moving to catch up, Alice knew they would have to talk about what had happened between them when this was all over.

She also knew, as she looked over at the still burning blush on Mirana's face, the sight bringing the small smile back to her own, that no matter the outcome of what they were heading into, whether good or not, there was no chance she would be leaving Underland again.


End file.
